Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 27 (Magic in nature)
Magic in nature is the twenty-seventh episode from Hi-5 Series 5. Segments *KATHLEEN makes a magic hat to pull out a rabbit from inside. *CHARLI finds a rabbit inside a hat. *NATHAN tries some magic colour mixing. *CHARLI imagines living in a colourful rainbow. *KELLIE and Chats stare at an eclipse and they make a wish on it. *CHARLI pretends to be a shooting star. *TIM makes a thunderstorm symphony. *CHARLI sings about a storm. *SHARING STORIES: Nathan tells us a story about rainbow (Charli) who is going to appear in the sky but her colours are faded, so she goes in search for pixies (Tim, Kellie and Kathleen) that paint the sunset, the sea and the trees. Gallery Kathleen_S5_E27.png Charli_S5_E27_1.png Nathan_S5_E27.png Charli_S5_E27_2.png Kellie_S5_E27.png Charli_S5_E27_3.png Tim_S5_E27.png Charli_S5_E27_4.png Sharing_Stories_S5_E27.png Trivia *The intro for Kellie's segment in this episode is different from the other episodes of this week because it doesn't have the mirror ball behind. Songlets ;Puzzles and patterns Roll up, roll up, the magician is here Magic tricks with my magic tricks Roll up, roll up, the magician is here. Roll up, roll up, the magician is here Magic tricks with my magic tricks Roll up, roll up, the magician is here. ;Body move #01 Oh, magic rabbit, I could sit here all day Pat you soft fluffy fur in a gentle way I like your twitchy nose and your big long feet I like your nibbly mouth 'cause that's how you eat Oh, magic rabbit, I hope you'll stay, stay with me, don't go away Please stay. ;Shapes in space Yellow when I'm happy Red for energy Orange bright things of my life Pink for feeling free Blue for when I'm feeling calm I see it in my mind Green around my heart for love And peace for purple's fine Colours for my feelings Very soon you'll see The multicoloured rainbow Bright happy parts of me. Yellow when I'm happy Red for energy Orange bright things of my life Pink for feeling free Blue for when I'm feeling calm I see it in my mind Green around my heart for love And peace for purple's fine Colours for my feelings Very soon you'll see The multicoloured rainbow Bright happy parts of me. ;Body move #02 If I look around as far as I can see The colours of the world are waiting for me Blue for the sky, green for the trees Yellow for the sun, orange autumn leaves If I had to choose one colour, a colour just for me I'd have to take them all, take them all you'll see And I'd be living in a rainbow, colours everywhere Colours all around me and no one has a care, colours everywhere Living in a rainbow, living in a rainbow. ;Word play There once was a pirate, argh, argh, argh, who sailed the seas With the magical fairy, they went where they pleased Then one day the sun turned to dark hidden by the moon in its path The pirate was scared but the fairy so bright Lit up the dark with her fairy lights. There once was a pirate, argh, argh, argh, who sailed the seas With the magical fairy, they went where they pleased Then one day the sun turned to dark hidden by the moon in its path A magic eclipse yelled the two happy friends Then the sunlight came up and the story ends. ;Body move #03 Lovely star up in the sky Sparkle, twinkle, shine The world looks small from where you are Lovely shooting star You shoot across the sky You shoot across the dark, dark night A ball of fire like a bright, bright light Falling to the ground Falling to the ground. ;Making music Even the biggest storm can start with a single drop Gently the rain falls down, slowly it's building up The wind is blowing, the clouds are growing Lighting flashing, thunder crashing, the storm is here The storm is here, the mighty thunderstorm. Even the biggest storm can start with a single drop Gently the rain falls down, slowly it's building up The wind is blowing, the clouds are growing Lighting flashing, thunder crashing, the storm is here The storm is here, the mighty thunderstorm. ;Body move #04 Even the biggest storm starts with a single drop Gently the rain falls down, slowly building up Wind is blowing, clouds are growing Lighting, flashing, thunder crashing, storm is here The storm is here, the mighty thunderstorm. Even the biggest storm starts with a single drop Gently the rain falls down, slowly building up Wind is blowing, clouds are growing Lighting, flashing, thunder crashing, storm is here The storm is here, the mighty thunderstorm. ;Sharing stories The colours of the rainbow, they'll take your breath away Their beauty will astound you, it's magic on this .... The colours of the rainbow, they'll take your breath away Its beauty will astound you, it's magic on this .... The colours of the rainbow, they'll take your breath away Their beauty will astound you, it's magic on this .... Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Charli Robinson Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Tim Harding Category:Nathan Foley Category:Episodes that starts with a Puzzles and Patterns segment Category:Episodes that Nathan read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Russell Burton Category:Ep about magic & magicians Category:Ep about nature Category:Ep about tricks Category:Ep about hats Category:Ep about rabbits & bunnies Category:Ep about size Category:Ep about inside Category:Ep about colours Category:Ep about mixing Category:Ep about imagination Category:Ep about rainbows Category:Ep about sun Category:Ep about moon Category:Ep about wishes Category:Ep about eclipses Category:Ep about fairies Category:Ep about pirates Category:Ep about shooting stars Category:Ep about stars Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about rain Category:Ep about the wind Category:Ep about lightning & thunders Category:Ep about thunderstorms Category:Ep about orchestras Category:Ep about painting Category:Ep about pixies